MIB
MIB, also known as the Men in Black was a democratic, growth and trade-oriented, peaceful alliance. We seek peaceful relations with all. MIB is currently suspended with a possibility of reform after the reset. Government Joint Chiefs - Vailant - Crash Mann - Freelancer Gramation Clerics - Freeflow - Octavion - Lex Justiniana Ministry of Interior Minister - Freeflow Ministry of Foreign Affairs Minister - Ender Wiggin Deputy - Lex Justiniana Charter Preamble With this superlatively written and impeccably edited charter, we hereby declare ourselves to play fairly, we enjoy laughing, and like long walks on the beach. And we definitely do not eat kittens. The point is, if you find something here you disagree with, you can rest assured that the problem is likely with you. We are usually right. Article I: The MIB Structure Simple, all members comprise The MIB, we make all decisions together Section I: The Joint Chiefs (Forum Administrators) The MIB shall be presided over by the Militia Generals of The MIB(TBA), known together as The Joint Chiefs. These members makes decisions as a single entity, and since it is comprised of the members of The MIB, its decisions are considered law. Section II: The Grammation Clerics (Super Mods) These members are the first line of defense of the The MIB, they will preside over internal MIB functions, which are the day to day processes of The MIB Section III: Elections shall be held for positions subject to change. These positions shall be Minister of Foreign Affairs, Minister of Interior and Gramation Clerics. Elections will consist of nominations and polling. Candidate with most votes wins for Ministry positions, up to three candidates with most votes win for Gramation Clerics. Elections shall be held every three months, after beta testing is over. Section IV: The Member Each and every member of The MIB is valued. Since they make up all that important remains, the remains are the most important feature of The MIB. The MIB must be larger! The MIB must be heavier! The MIB must be committed! All members are expected to work together to ensure the fruition of these exclamations. Also, joy: increase it. Article II: Access to The MIB Section I: Applying for membership status In order to gain admission to The MIB, an aspiring member must: Not be in an active war Not aid any nations at war or any nations hostile to The MIB Provide a satisfactory answer to any question asked during the admission process Agree to actively participate in assigned growth programs within The MIB Understand that a member’s interest is secondary to the interest of The MIB as a whole Change their team color to the color of the alliance. All members hold final sway over whether members status is granted to the applicant Section II: Applying for Ambassador status Foreign objects are welcome in The MIB. Having a little part of The MIB to call your own is as easy as registering and posting an embassy request in the Ambassador Sign Up area. Article III: Growth of The MIB Fun is important, so fun should be maintained. Thus it is important that the growth of MIB is considered of utmost importance by all members. In order to achieve this MIB shall commit to: - An open market in the alliance - An open market between friendly alliances - An organised aid system Have fun. Once you stop having fun you may as well leave, since this won't be your type of place anymore. Article IV: Other Matters of Importance Section I: MIB shall not tolerate any behaviour that is incongruous with civil coexistence. No member shall declare Shenanigans without following proper protocol. Erroneous declarations of Shenanigans shall be considered incongruous with civil coexistence. MIB will be nifty! Section II: In order to achieve civil coexistence, both in and intra alliance, any member may propose legislation, to be considered as alliance law. Section III: Proposed legislation will go through a vote and will pass with normal majority (50% +1 vote). They will then be considered law. Signatories: Joint Chiefs: ''Crash Mann Freelancer Valiant ''